In Need Of Coffee
by LLN
Summary: Hakkai needs coffee...Hakkai doesn't get any...Watch the choas ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Need Of Coffee Fandom: Saiyuki Pairing: None at the moment.  
No Beta: All spelling mistakes are my own.  
Feedback: Is like candy...have to have it!

Authors Notes: Ok Hakkai may drink tea during the day but I think he needs coffee to get start in the mornings in order to be able to deal with the others with just that smile.

It had started like most mornings did on this never-ending quest they were on. Goku was whining for food, Gojyo was teasing Goku and Sanzo was ignoring them both by hiding behind that newspaper he got from the last town they were in.

Hakkai normally drank tea except in the mornings when her first got up; he needed the pick-me-up from it. How else could he stay calm and mysterious through out the day?  
But today it seemed was going to be a BAD day...because of their luck and reputation they were attacked before he could even put the pot of water on the small fire they had.

After the dust settled Sanzo decided that they should get back on the road. Hakkai just wanted his coffee and hoped he could find some in the next town they came across. But there he was three hours later without his coffee, listening to the same fight Goku and Gojyo had, had everyday since they began this hellish trip.

He was getting annoyed and he wasn't the only one if the five warning shots Sanzo had aimed at them were anything to go by, Hakkai knew Sanzo would keep shooting at them and the sound of the gun going off was giving him a headache.

"Dumb Monkey!"

'Think of your happy place.' Hakkai thought.

"Stupid Water Sprite!"

'Happy, cheery thoughts.' But knew that it wasn't going to work with out his coffee.

Sanzo shot at them again.

'That's it!' Hakkai thought as he slammed on the brakes of the jeep almost making the other three fall out of the car.

"Watch it, Hakkai!" said Goku.

"You could have hurt me doing that!" muttered Gojyo.

Hakkai took a deep breath then barrowed a page out of Sanzo's book and yelled out. " SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL YOU!"

Shocked silent...

He looked at them then nodded to himself before starting the jeep back up. Sanzo looked at the others smugly and opened his mouth...

"This means you as well, Sanzo!" Hakkai growled out as his hands clenched the steering wheel.

The shocked silent seemed to grow louder then Goku whispered, " Did Hakkai get his coffee this morning?"

Sanzo and Gojyo stared a look then remembered this morning's battle.

"Please lets stop at the next town!" Begged Gojyo, after all he lived with the man for a while he knew had Hakkai could be with out his coffee. Sanzo nodded in agreement, cause he knew coffee drinkers when they didn't get their coffee could be worst than any demon. But this coffee drinker was a demon and that...that was a bad thing!

'Hakkai just might actually kill them,' Sanzo thought. ' The sooner Hakkai got his coffee the better!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Still In Need Of Coffee...

It was about noon when they came across the small town. There had been little conversation after Hakkai's little outburst. When the town had come into view Goku had started bouncing in his seat and shouting, " Meat bun!" over and over. Until Sanzo hit him over the head with his paper fan. Hakkai's mood had not really improved any but he had to smile at the boy's antics.

"We'll be there soon." He told Goku. No sooner then they had stopped Goku jumped out and began the cries of a hungry monkey.

"Meatbun, rice, noodles, I'm hungry!" Goku yelled.

"There's a tavern just across the street." Hakkai said. Goku ran toward it and Sanzo looked thankful that it was there.

Hakkai watch as they went in to the tavern before he followed he patted the hood of the Dragon turned jeep and said, "We'll be back in a little bit."

When he entered the tavern he saw the others were seated and that Goku and Gojyo were trying to order everything on the menu. Sanzo got beer and Hakkai ordered coffee when he joined them. The beer came but the waitress told him that the coffee was still brewing, because they didn't get a lot of customers who wanted it. So they brewed it as it was ordered. Hakkai watched as Goku and Gojyo stuffed their faces with food and Sanzo drank his beer.

Then the unthinkable happen...a drunken man bumped into Sanzo, now that could have been ignored but the drunk also hit on Sanzo while trying to cop a feel. Sanzo pull out his gun. Some of the drunk's friends saw this and decided to save their friend from the pretty blond. But in doing this the drunk knocked over the table spilling all of Goku and Gojyo's food on the floor.

"Uncool." Said Gojyo lighting up a cigarette.

"Nooo..." moaned out Goku.

Then the fight truly began...

Hakkai watched the ensuing chaos in amusement until he saw the waitress with his coffee come out of the kitchen area. Hakkai was no stranger to Murphy's Law he knew what was going to happen...He also knew it was unlikely that he'd be able to stop it but he had to try...it was coffee after all.

But before Hakkai could get to the waitress, Goku threw one of the drunks and he went flying into the waitress, both of them hit the ground hard. The coffee pot the waitress had been carrying fell to the ground and shattered.

'All that lovely coffee, what a waste, it just figured!' Hakkai thought.

Gojyo grabbed Goku when he heard the familiar growling. They saw the broken coffee pot on the floor along with their waitress. They realized Hakkai hadn't had any of it.  
They saw that look cross Hakkai's face, you know that look the one of Gonou the Demon Slayer. That look was never good for anyone one. Hakkai started to build up his Chi for a Qi Gong attack that could take out most of the town; When Sanzo hit him from behind knocking him out cold. Sanzo caught him before he hit the floor.

"We're done. Let's go." Said Sanzo.

Hakkai felt the motion of the jeep before he opened his eyes. When he did he saw blue sky and white clouds rolling by and Sanzo cause Hakkai's head was in Sanzo's lap. It made Hakkai wonder who was driving but he then thought he was better off not knowing.

"You hit me." It was not a question. Sanzo nodded and took a drag off the cigarette he was holding. Hakkai sighed he still didn't get any coffee. Slowly he sat up as he did, "Here." Said Sanzo as thrusting the thermos at him. Hakkai looked startled but pleased. He opened it smelling the strong scent of it. After pouring some into a cup he took a sip then frowned over the taste.

"What?" Asked Sanzo noticing Hakkai's frown.

"Oh, nothing..."Hakkai told him softly. Sanzo sighed in relief.

"Except that it's Decafe."

Sanzo sweatdropped at that. Hakkai closed the thermos undrunk.

'Decafe! Really, what was Sanzo thinking.' Hakkai wondered to himself. 


End file.
